Digimon: Fate of War
by Axman X
Summary: Teenagers begin to disappear from around the world. A looming threat targets them in the universe they were transported to. A mysterious group aims to destroy everything in the name of "justice." Three factions, one war, one fate. This story is abound with OCs and all sorts of digimon, hope you enjoy.


What was it that happened that day? Well... I don't think any of us really have a good idea. My name is Alabaster Endru, a sixteen year old boy from Lawton, Oklahoma. I was an everyday teen, going to an average school, getting below average grades. Because of this, I was attending Summer School on June 12th, 2027. The day it happened I woke up early so that I had enough time to check my email and the like, then made my way to the kitchen to eat cereal. My mom worked from 5 o'clock in the morning to 5 o'clock in the evening, so I was in charge of making breakfast for myself and getting to school on time. Since my parents separated shortly after my birth, and since my father disappeared completely when I was only two years old, my mom was the one who had the biggest influence in raising me. Therefore, because she was at work I had a lot of freedom throughout the day. Walking into my room, I looked around at my posters. They consisted mostly of metal bands, but I had a few video game and movie promo posters as well. Realizing that I still needed to get dressed, I decided to get dressed in a yellow t-shirt, black jacket, and purple jeans. Looking in the full body mirror I had installed on one of the walls of my room, I tussled up my short black hair, fixed the thick black frames of my glasses, put on my backpack. Once I had made it through the hallways of my house and to the front door I started off for school.

I soon came upon the schoolhouse. It was an old brick building with large hanging letters that were supposed to show it's name: "Gregorson Memorial High," however, due to a combination of lack of maintenance and vandalism, letters had fallen off, and the letters read: "G eg rso Mem l Hi." Luckily for the students, the janitorial staff did take the time to keep our interior functioning. Although the building's design wasn't the most luxurious, it had running water and clean rooms. It had just enough of what a school needed. As I passed through the hallways lined with student artwork, I turned a corner to the kindergarten hallway. See, there weren't a lot of people who went to the district, and so all grade levels had their classes in one building. The only way to get to the high school wing was through the kindergarten hallway. While I strolled by the empty classrooms, studying the unique silence that I imagined only occurred during Summer mornings, I collided with someone who was walking the other direction. I'd assumed they probably were distracted too.

As we got up I noticed that I knew the girl. Her name was Leraje Layoda, though close friends just called her Lera. She seemed a little embarrassed and immediately jumped back when she saw I was the one she bumped into. "Oh, I'm sorry Bast, I didn't see you there," she said, rubbing her head and blushing. Her long red hair swayed this way and that while she did so and as she made a nervous smile her green eyes met my black orbs. Breaking the meeting of our eyes, she bent down and picked up the things she had dropped. I dropped to the floor to help her.

As we stood back up I passed her her papers, "It's fine, I should have been looking where I was walking," I responded fixing my backpack. A thought occurred to me as I did this, "Hey Lera, you aren't here for the Summer School program, are you?" I asked. Lera was by no means an unintelligent kid. She was ranked first in our school when it came to literature and history, and was in the top three for the other core subjects. Amazingly enough, she was even talented when it came to the arts, being a dancer herself.

She smiled at me and shook her head. Holding up an ID with both her name and picture she explained, "Nope, I'm here acting as a caretaker for the summer daycare."

Letting out a small chuckle I passed her and proceeded down the hallway. "Sounds like typical Lera," I quipped and then rounded the corner to the high school wing. Waiting for me was my friend, Hoel. I sighed, that smirk on his face wasn't a good sign. He was known as the "Gregorson Devil" for his mischievous habits, but in all actuality he wasn't a bad guy. Hoel was the first person to talk to me when I moved here from Ohio, and we've been friends from day one. His long blonde hair made him stand out among the students for a while, but he cut most of it off that summer. It wasn't super short, but it was certainly more manageable. As I looked into his blue eyes I picked up on the look he was giving me. It was clear he had something to tease me about.

"You totally like her," he mused once we walked a safe distance away, confirming my suspicions that he was going to give me a hard time that day. I had admitted to him, and only him, that I had a crush on Lera just a few days ago. He'd been teasing me about it since then.

For whatever reasonI felt the need to retort with the classic, "No I don't!" Immediately after blurting out my defense, I realized that I had already told Hoel how I was infatuated with her. Hoel joined me as I began to laugh at the obvious lie, "Yeah, it's true that I like her, but I'm not really sure how to ask her out. Every day she's busy teaching younger classes and competing in dance, and meanwhile I'm failing 11th grade. She's completely out of my league."

He smacked my shoulder, "Hey man, just go for it. It never hurts to try from my experience. Except for that one time with Ellen," he joked. We both laughed. Ellen was a girl he had asked out in 6th grade who promptly kicked him in the balls and pushed him into a stream. After they walked to the end of the hallway, they entered the door on the left. There were about fifteen seats, but only 3 people were in the class out of all 320 kids in the high school. I didn't really know the other kid, but it didn't matter as the small number of kids allowed the teacher to keep a careful watch on chatter and the like. Afterwards I waved goodbye to Hoel and headed back home.

Hoping on my computer I was greeted with an odd message. A window popped up with some nonsense about digital creatures or something and needing my help. I closed the window thinking it was just a scam. Then more windows popped up. Every time I closed one more started to show up. Then something extremely weird happened. The windows appeared all over him in the real world as well. It began with them forming half on the screen and half off. When I touched them I received a small shock. The windows formed a circle around me, then began to appear upwards and downwards of the ring, hitting the ground and coming to a point above me. I was soon surrounded until I was in a cocoon of blue and gray. Suddenly I felt extremely tired, This is probably all just a bad daydream, I need some sleep, I thought as I passed out on my computer desk.

When I woke up, a small, odd face was staring at me. It belonged to a small serpentine creature, no longer than my arm. It's long yellow body had a gray underside and six spikes on it's head. The longer two spikes were tipped purple, and the smaller four were tipped red. It's piercing green eyes stared into my soul. It cocked it's head, "What exactly... are you?" it asked.

"I could ask the same question. I'm Alabaster Endru... I suppose I would also have to tell you that I'm a human," I responded. It felt weird introducing myself as human, but in this situation it was probably necessary. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I'd roll with it. It was probably a dream anyways, "Again I must ask, what are you?"

"Hu... mon? Or... hm..." the serpent appeared to be thinking hard, then something came to him, "Humons! The creatures that have been teaming up with digimon. I'm sorry Alabaster, I'm Kyokyomon, a dragon digimon, and that's your digivice," it explained gesturing to a small cell phone like device clipped onto my pants. I took it out and inspected it. Just more gibberish. Suddenly Kyokyomon perked up, "Quickly come this way," he said, leading me to an area behind a rock. Suddenly an angel appeared. He was beautiful. His blonde hair shone in the sun and his black and white clothing was wonderfully adorned with gold... then he turned around. On the other side, he appeared similar, but a mark was across his face, and his wings on this side were more akin to a demon's. It cackled.

The half angel began to calm himself as he spoke, "I Lucemon, must state my decree. All those in the golden dragon zone will succumb to me. They shall bow to me on one condition. I must kill and absorb their king. But as I was discussing my plans with an ally, a little serpent overheard me. Now I must destroy him... or rather... you! Ultimate Sacrifice!" he said creating shadowy cube that enveloped the nearby rock and both my "digimon" and I. I grabbed him and ran. We made it just in time, as the area in the cube exploded with darkness and light.

"Can you do anything like that?" I asked setting him down.

He responded by nodding, "Metal Straw," he said, firing an iron spearhead from his mouth. It flew at an alarming rate towards the angel, almost at the speed of a bullet.

"Yeah, that works," I approved. Unfortunately Lucemon could say otherwise.

"Paradise Lost Punch," the demon shouted, flying straight through the piece of iron and becoming enveloped in darkness. He was flying straight at Kyokyomon. Something compelled me that I can explain. I was struck by Lucemon's fist and immediately passed out from shock. I had jumped in front of Kyokyomon, and now I was on the floor of a new universe surrounded by monsters.


End file.
